a fight for mikan
by Onetymony
Summary: A new girl, mikan comes to Alice academy. Natsume, and his best friend Luca the 2 coolest kids in their class both fall for her, there friendship disolves and a war is born
1. Chapter 1

**A Fight For Mikan**

Mikan woke up from her violent dream, "I wonder what all that was about.." she looked at the clock in her room. "Only 3:17" Mikan lied down on her bed to go back to sleep.

4 hours later

"SAKURA-SAN! WAKE-UP! WAKE-UP!" robot mom shouted as she barged into Mikan's dorm, Mikan sprung-up "Huh? Oh yeah right... THE ACADEMY!!" She ran to her closet and put her uniform on, she ran out the door. " what time is it?" She looked at her watch, and slowed down 7:20.. " -- 7:20? I got all worked up for 7:20?! Oh well I'll just be early for the Academy for once" she started walking, and tripped over a rock, Natsume ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground, Mikan looked up at Natsume, and started to blush "Thanks, I could've been killed back there!" Mikan exagerated, Natsume looked at Mikan in a wierd way "Killed? Heh nice monkey pattern by the way." O/O "You saw?! AGAIN?! you PREVERT!" Natsume Smirked "you better start running if you don't to be late" Natsume said running. OO "OH MY GOSH I CAN'T AFFORD BEING LATE ANYMORE!" Mikan started running

After ClassD" Every body lunch time" Narumi Sensei announced. Mikan caught up with Ruka, "Hey Ruka-pyon wanna sit with me during lunch?" Ruka blushed "I was thinking about eating outside where the leaves fall" "wierd..." Mikan thought. "Well we can eat outside together with Hotaru san and Natsume San!" Mikan Suggested, "Hotaru and Natsume just HAS to come...--" Ruka thought "Okay" Ruka said forcfully smiling "Great Ruka-pyon you can go get us some seats, and I'll go get our lunch and find Natsume and Hotaru-san" Mikan said cheerfully. Ruka went outside to get seats. About 3 minutes later Mikan came with 4 lunch trays and Natsume and Hotaru . "We're gonna have a feast thanks to Natsume, he's a special so I got the hook-up"

After they finished eating they went back to class. "Class class I have an announcement to make! Our class was Chosen to do a costume cafe for our CLASS festival! We will each get a costume for the cafe!" Natsume's eyes widened "A costume cafe? How immature" Natsume thought. "YAY! A COSTUME CAFE PARTY" Mikan shouted


	2. Chapter 2

A Fight For Mikan!

(Sorry I cut the story off Well heres the second chap.)

"So Ruka-Pyon, hows the chicken" Mikan asked looking at Ruka's Tray. "Well Mikan, I dont know because I DON'T EAT ANIMALS!! Apparently they don't like being eaten." Ruka complained.  
"Aww, shut-up and eat your food animal boy!" Hotaru said annoyed. "heh.. Hotaru..." Mikan grinned. Ruka glared at Hotaru eating the rice. "Here Ruka.. You can have my curry..." Natsume said putting curry on Ruka's plate. Ruka's eyes sparkled "N-N-Natsume" Ruka said. Natsume stood up, "Im not hungry anyways". "But I just heard you stomach growling" Mikan pointed out. Natsume glared and quikly grabbed a bread piece from Mikans plate, Mikan growled. Hotaru smacked Mikan with one of her other creations. (Hotaru creation #74 the "smacker hand" A giant hand good for smaking idiots) "That hurts Hotaru" Mikan said crying. "Stop crying, it makes you uglier" Hotaru said.

AFTER LUNCH

"Class! So about the costume Cafe. You will each choose costume that you like and there is only 2 of each costume, one for the boys and one for the girls. Boys and girls will choose costumes different times so timesthat noone will know what each of you got untill the Festival. We will choose our costumes tommorow. Oh by the way the festival is in 1 week!". "Im gonna be a princess" Said Sumire "What if someone else takes the princess costume, Permy?" Asked Mikan "I am NOT permy! And if someone else takes the princess then I will take the fairy" said Sumire. "Not if I take the fairy one first!" Said Mikan. "Well if you do then Im gonna take the geenie one, but if thats gone then I will choose the cute bear" Said Sumire. "Oh okay" Mikan said, she ran off to Natsume "hey Natsume, what are you gonna be for the festival?" Mikan asked. "None of your buisness polka dots." Natsume said reading his comic. "Well. HMPH" Mikan said turning around.

AFTER CLASS

"Well im pooped" Mikan said. "pooped?" asked Iincho. "yea pooped as in tired not, you know POOPed" Mikan said. Hotaru looked at Mikan and shook her head sighing. They were walking to the cafeteria for dinner, "hmm... I wonder what we're having for dinner. I hope we have something good." Mikan said. "Uh.. well it all depends on what star you are so..." Iincho said.  
"Hey wait up" A faint voice said. Mikan, Iincho and, Hotaru looked back. They saw someone running, it was Tsubasa senpai! "Hey guys Mind if I tag along, I have noone to sit with for dinner. Im a lonely person. TTTT" Tsubasa senpai said. "What happened to Misaki senpai?" Asked Mikan? "We're kinda in a middle of a diagreement... so.." Tsubasa Senpai said. "What are you argueing about?" Asked Iincho. "Well, It all started at 2 pm: I was joking around and said her butt was big so she got mad. And ran off, so I followed her to apologize. And I cought up with her and said 'hey im sorry, I didnt mean what I said, your butts not that big, Well I mean there not small but... There not big' And all of a sudden she got all mad and punched me like this" Tsubasa lightly punched Mikan.


	3. Chapter 3

**A fight for mikan**

** (sorry I keep cutting the story off)**

**RIght when Tsubasa punched Mikan, Ruka happened to pass by, he saw this and ran to Mikan "Mikan-chan, are you okay?! TSUBASA! What kind of Monster ARE YOU?!" Ruka screamed. Tsubasa put his hand on Ruka's shoulder "Ruka, whats the matter? What did I do? gasp do you LIKE Mikan?"Tsubasa joked, Ruka blushed "LIKE? No I'm just... A Caring person, thats all... Yeah thats it! A caring person... Uh, we better get to dinner!" Ruka exclaimed and ran off to The cafeteria. "phew that was a close one... I can't imagine what would've happened if Mikan found out!" RUka thought. Meanwhile Ruka's behaivor made Tsubasa wonder... "Well I sure am hungry!" Mikan said. "Your always hungry Idiot" Hotaru pointed out. "Thats mean Hotaru" Iincho said. "Its okay prez, I am always hungry" Mikan said. "WELL... I didn't get to finish my story, so anyways after she punched me, i was like 'ouch' and well.. she sort of ran off crying, so... I cant sit wit her." Tsubasa said. **

** At The CAFETERIA**

**"hey Hotaru, does Ruka like Mikan by any chance" Tsubasa curiously asked Hotaru. "yea" Hotaru said Biting off the meat from the chicken. "How did you find out?" Tsubasa asked. "In the dance, well before the I knew, but then in the dance, I said 'Ruka you better take care of Mikan' and instead of declining he said okay and he was blushing." (Im talking about one of the episodes in the first season)said Hotaru, Tsubasa backed away nodding "interesting" he said out loud. "Hey tsubasa, are you gonna finish your potatoes?" Mikan asked. "why would he like **_**HER?**_**" Tsubasa asked himself.**

** After DInner (at Mikans Dorm)**

**Mikan started writing her letter to her grandpa.**

**"dear grandpa,**

**I miss you but its really fun here! I wish I can go visit. I **

**hope I can gain another star, I want more FOOD! BUt **

**theres been something I've been trying to find out here **

**maybe you can help. Theres these two boys, their names **

**are Natsume and RUka, they are very mysteriouse. But **

**they have been acting very stange lately... Especially **

**RUka. Like today, I was just talking to a really nice **

**Senapai, and out of NOWHERE he pops up and goes like**

**Mikan are you okay? And something about a monster. **

**And Natsume he started acting all COOL.. Actually he **

**always acts cool. BUt does he always take bread off of **

**other peoples' plates and eat it? Hmmm... Weird... Well, **

**other than that, everything is fine. OH! Im having a costume cafe thing for our next festival. (its next week) We're going to choose our costumes tommorow! YAY I can't wait. I hope I can get something cute, like the fairy! I hope **

**nobody chooses the fairy. I think we have to wait in a line **

**and choose the costume that we want. Oh! Its getting dark **

**and i didnt even change! Bye! **

**Love,**

**Sakura, Mikan."**

** Mikan Changing**

**"i can't believe Natsume saw my under wear, AND my chest. We need to tie him up on a tree ot something... Well he can burn it so..." Mikan thought to herself.**

** NEXT DAY**

**YAWN Mikan looked at the clock. 7:50. "7:10 huh? Well I better get dressed better early than sorry.. Or was it better late than sorry? Oh well." **

** In the academy**

**"uh huh, oh yeah! Im gonna be a fairy im gonna be a fairy before anyone else is!" Mikan sang. "class, we'll be choosing our costumes today"Narumi sensai anounced. "YAY!" the class shouted and chanted. "now if every one can form two lines, one for the girls, and one for the boys " Narumi sensai said. the class formed two lines "hey Hotaru, what are you gonna choose?" Mikan asked. "I dunno. Depends on whats left." Hotaru said.**

** 5 minutes later**

**"Its almost my turn!" Mikan chanted. **

** 3 minutes later**

**"Oh my gosh! Im next" Mikan said...**

** To be continued...**


End file.
